Adventures in DaisySitting
by mrs.alvinseville
Summary: When Alvin and Eleanor became parents, they were just kids themselves. A few years later their daughter Daisy is getting ready to start pre-school. Can Alvin accept the fact that his baby isn't a baby any more? And what adventures are waiting for Daisy and her cousins as they grow up?
1. She's Gonna Grow Up

**This is a continuation of my Daisy saga. There are several stories that precede or are referenced in this: **_**The Teenmunks: the beginning of alvinor**_**, **_**The Beginning of Alvinor: One Year Later, Raising Miss Daisy, Take Me There, He Loves Me Not, Come What May, Our Turn, Here At Last, All I've Ever Wanted, The Night Our Lives Began.**_

**I warn you now. This is an Alvinor (Alvin/Eleanor), Theony (Theodore/Brittany), and Simonette story. Don't like don't read. I don't want any losers leaving reviews calling me this and that. I warned you. **

**This is based on the cartoon version. The Chipmunks are twenty-years-old and Chipettes are nineteen.**

**THE KIDS: Daisy is Alvin and Eleanor's daughter. She is four-years-old. Her signature color is red, liker her daddy. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is a bit chubby. She will be an only child because Eleanor could not survive another pregnancy.**

**Jamie and Joel are Brittany and Theodore's twins. Jamie is a girl and Joel is a boy. They are three-years-old, but Joel is a few minutes older than Jamie. They share the signature color yellow and both have blue eyes, like Brittany. Jamie is chubby like Theodore, but has Brittany hair color. Joel looks more like Theodore, but not as chubby. Jamie is caring and Joel is a bit selfish. Brittany and Theodore have decided they want more children in the near future.**

**Timothy is Simon and Jeanette's son. He is one-year-old, but will turn two within the story. He likes blue, but has not adopted a signature color yet. **

**000**

**Chapter One: Alvin struggles with letting Daisy grow up. The Seville-Miller clan deals with the trials that come with being a teenage parent.**

**000000**

"I'm telling you Eleanor, she is not ready," said Alvin, as he and Eleanor lay awake in their bed. Daisy lay in her bed still sleeping soundly.

"She's not ready or you're not ready?" asked Eleanor, with a knowing smile. She leaned over and kissed Alvin on the cheek. "We both agreed that Esther's Garden is a great place for her to go. She already knows most of the kids and teachers from church. If you would come with us you would know them too."

"Let's not get into that right now," sighed Alvin. "The fact of the matter is I am Daisy's father and I do not think she is ready."

"And I'm her mother. Alvin, Daisy will be starting kindergarten this time next year. What are you going to do then?"

"I'll be able to access my trust fund by then. You can quit work and homeschool her."

"Alvin, she needs to be with kids her own age. I thought we talked about this already."

"Well things change," said Alvin crossing his arms over his chest.

Eleanor groaned. She was becoming aggravated with Alvin. "What's this about?"

"How can you not feel the way I do? Daisy is our little baby and she's growing up."

"And what's so wrong with that?"

"I don't want her to," admitted Alvin.

"Oh, Alvin. I miss Daisy being a baby too, but I look forward to all the adventures we'll get to have as she gets older. Her first day of school, her first date…."

"Hold it right there. She is not dating. There is no guy in the world worthy of my little princess."

"So are you going to make her become a nun?"

"That's not a bad idea."

"We're not Catholic, Alvin!" said Eleanor. "I only cross myself when I pray because Olivia did when we were growing up in that awful orphanage."

"I just can't let her go El. Daisy means the world to me. Ever since she was born, I….I felt it was my fault she was born too early. I'm so worried something will happen and I won't be there to protect her."

"Alvin, that wasn't your fault or mine. It just happened. You said so yourself. Daisy is a Seville. That means she's a fighter. She is too much like her daddy to let anyone tell her she's not capable of accomplishing something."

Alvin smiled weakly. "That she is."

Eleanor leaned over and kissed Alvin. Alvin placed his hand behind Eleanor's head and deepened there kiss. They pulled themselves closer to each other, stroking each other's backs. Eleanor moaned a little bit, before pushing Alvin away.

"We can't do this," she sighed.

"What? Why not?"

"Because our daughter could wake up any minute and catch us."

Alvin sighed and rolled away from Eleanor. "One day we will have a huge house."

"We don't need a huge house, Alvin. Just two bedrooms."

"Well, why don't we invest in a sleeper-sofa. That way Daisy can have her own room and so can we."

Eleanor smiled. "Well, like Brittany always says 'Amy and Ricky we are not', but that is an awesome idea."

Alvin chuckled. "I suppose I did get the idea from the show."

"You know if I hadn't lived it, I'd probably find that show more entertaining."

Alvin squeezed Eleanor's hand. "We lived it."

"You've been with me every step of the way, even though I was willing to let you off the hook."

"I happen to like being on the hook," said Alvin, with a smirk. He chuckled. "It means I get to help raise the most amazing little chipette in creation."

Eleanor smiled. "How long has it been since you and I just stayed in bed and talked?"

"It's been a while," said Alvin.

Eleanor sighed. "It's time to wake Daisy up."

Alvin groaned as he rolled out of bed. He gently shook Daisy's shoulder. "Come on, Daisy. It's time to wake up."

"No it's not," mumbled Daisy into her pillow.

Alvin smiled. He picked Daisy up and plopped her on the bed beside Eleanor. He hopped on the bed next to them and began tickling Daisy.

Daisy giggled and squirmed. "Daddy, stop! I'm awake."

Alvin kissed his little daughter on the check. "Good morning, Princess."

Daisy wrinkled her nose. "Why did you wake me up? I was having the best dream."

"What was it about?" asked Alvin.

Daisy smiled. "Mommy, you were in it."

"I was?" asked Eleanor, as she smiled. "And what was I doing?"

"You were cooking pancakes."

"Really? Well, what a coincidence. I was planning on making pancakes for you this morning. Would you like that?"

"Oh, yes Mommy," said Daisy. She hopped off the bed and ran into the kitchen.

Alvin leaned over and kissed Eleanor again. "How about fulfilling the dream I had last night."

Eleanor smiled and patted Alvin's shoulder. She slid off the bed and walked into the kitchen, giving her hips a cute little swish at the bedroom door.

Alvin smirked and jumped out of bed to follow her. He stopped for a moment to watch Eleanor and Daisy gather the ingredients for their breakfast. If Alvin had it his way his life would be just this all the time. He, his wife, and daughter being together with nothing to do but be a family.

Daisy ran to Alvin and jumped in his arms. "Play some music Daddy. Mommy says you're useless in the kitchen."

"I am not!" gasped Alvin, feigning hurt. "I can cook lots of things."

"Oh, yes your frozen dinners are the best!" laughed Eleanor. She kissed Alvin on the cheek, and handed him his guitar.

Alvin sat on the back of the couch. "Ok, any requests?"

"Play my song, Daddy," said Daisy with a smile.

Alvin returned Daisy's smile and began to play Daisy's song. He sang along, "Love me tender, love me sweet. Never let me go. You have made my life complete and I love you so. Love me tender love me true. All my dreams fulfilled. For my darlin' I love you and I always will."

Daisy clapped. "Daddy can we call everybody to come eat with us?

"I don't see why not," said Alvin, placing his guitar against the couch. "What do you think El?"

"I think that sounds great," replied Eleanor. "Just be sure to ask one of them to bring some orange juice. We're out. I would have bought some when I went shopping yesterday, but someone put the empty carton back in."

"Daisy!" gasped Alvin. He picked Daisy up and blew on her tummy.

Daisy giggled wildly. "You did it Daddy."

Alvin smiled and placed Daisy in his lap. "I love you, Daisy."

"I love you too Daddy," replied Daisy, snuggling into his chest.

**000 later 000**

Simon, Jeanette, and Timothy arrived first. Little Timothy ran to Daisy and hugged her.

"Isn't that cute," marked Jeanette handing Eleanor the orange juice. "I had always hoped our kids would be close."

"There's a special bond between cousins," said Simon. "You know in some cultures, families claim ties to cousins that are so distance in relation that they couldn't really be considered related at all."

"Any cultures that say if your brother marries your wife's sister you can claim him as your brother-in-law only?" asked Alvin.

"Very funny," said Simon.

Just then Brittany, Theodore and the twins came in. They didn't even bother knocking.

"Thanks for inviting us over, El," said Theodore. He sounded rather relieved.

"Why? You didn't want to eat the nice breakfast I had cooked for you?" asked Brittany, rather coolly.

"Sorry, Britt. I know ashes are you specialty but every now and then I'd like something different," said Theodore, jokingly.

Brittany huffed. "You know I'm not in any mood to be picked on this morning."

"I'm sorry," said Theodore, kissing Brittany's cheek.

"Anything wrong?" asked Jeanette.

Brittany remained silent, so Theodore answered for her. "Brittany's late."

Everyone's eyes widened. This wasn't at all what they expected to hear.

"Do you think you might be pregnant?" asked Simon.

"I don't know. Maybe," said Brittany slowly.

"Exactly how late are you?" asked Eleanor.

"Three weeks," mumbled Brittany.

"Three weeks? Well, that settles it," said Alvin. He placed his hand on Theodore's shoulder. "Better start looking for a bigger apartment, bro."

"We can barely afford the one we're in now," sighed Theodore. "We were so careful."

Brittany nodded in agreement. "I'm on the pill and Theodore always uses a condom."

"Well, except for that one time," said Alvin, gesturing towards the twins.

"This is serious Alvin," groaned Theodore. He slowly continued. "With us both using protection there was only like a one percent chance that Brittany could get pregnant."

"I thought you two wanted more kids," said Eleanor.

"We do," said Brittany. She sighed. "I just thought it would be in a few years, when we were in a better financial situation."

"You need to talk to Vinny," said Jeanette. "If you're not pregnant there could be something really wrong."

"We were thinking about going up this weekend," said Theodore. "Do you guys want to come along?"

"I can't," said Alvin. "They've been laying off a lot of people at work and I've been having to work a lot of overtime."

"For very little pay," grumbled Eleanor.

"That's too bad," said Simon. "We don't hand out together that much anymore."

"We have little ones to take care of now," said Jeanette.

"Their needs come first," said Brittany.

"Do any of you regret it?" asked Alvin.

Simon smiled looking at his son, nieces, and nephew playing together. "Not one bit."

**000000**

**Well there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	2. Lessons to Learn

**Sorry, it's taken so long to update. I've been really busy, plus I haven't been in a writing mood.**

**This is a continuation of my Daisy saga. There are several stories that are referenced in this: **_**The Teenmunks: the beginning of alvinor**_**, **_**The Beginning of Alvinor: One Year Later, Raising Miss Daisy, Take Me There, He Loves Me Not, Come What May, Our Turn, Here At Last, All I've Ever Wanted, The Night Our Lives Began.**_

**000**

**Chapter Two: Daisy faces new adventures on her first day of pre-school. Alvin and Eleanor struggle with letting their baby girl go. **

**000000**

Daisy was usually very talkative and always getting into something just like her daddy, but the drive Esther's Garden was a whole new atmosphere for the little chipette. She was frightened and wanted to run back home.

"Mommy, why can't I just stay with Uncle Theodore and the twins like I always do?" asked Daisy.

"Because you need to go to school, Sweetie," replied Eleanor.

"Why?"

"Because everyone does."

"You and Daddy don't have to go to school," said Daisy. "You have class at home on the computer."

"That's different," explained Eleanor. "Daddy and I are grownups. We have jobs to go to and you to take care of."

"Mommy how old do I have to be to have a job?"

"Much older than you are now," said Eleanor.

"Oh," said Daisy, dejectedly. She sighed, then thought for a moment. "How old do I have to be to have a baby?"

Eleanor's eyes widened. "Much…much older than you are now, Daisy. Besides you remember how we talked about it taking a Mommy and a Daddy to have a baby."

"Yeah."

"Well, then you have to be married first," explained Eleanor, pulling into the church parking lot.

Daisy shook her head. "Uncle Simon and Aunt Jeanette didn't get married until after Timmy was born."

Eleanor sighed, and got out of the car and opened the back door. She tickled Daisy's chin. "You are too smart for you own good, young lady."

Daisy giggled and waited for Eleanor to take her out of her car-seat. As soon as her feet touched the pavement though, she stopped smiling.

"Everything is going to be just fine, Daisy," said Eleanor, kneeling to her daughters level. "You already know your teachers, and have a lot of friends who are here. You're going to have lots of fun."

"I know, Mommy, but Jamie and Joel are my best friends. I'd rather spend the day with them."

Eleanor smiled and brushed Daisy's blonde curls out of her blue eyes. She spoke softly and sweetly to her daughter. "Daisy, you are my brave girl. I know that you can do this. So does Daddy."

Daisy sniffed and nodded. "Ok, Mama."

Eleanor walked Daisy inside to her classroom. She kissed her head. "Daddy will pick you up this afternoon."

Eleanor waved at Daisy's teacher, Miss Warner, and stood up. "Hi, Kate."

"Hey, Eleanor," replied the teacher with a smile. She looked down at Daisy and reached out her hand. "Hi Daisy, we're just about to have story time. Do you want to help me pick out a book?"

Daisy nodded slowly, took Miss Warner's hand, and followed her into the classroom.

Eleanor sighed as she watched Daisy, then turned around to go to work. This was a huge milestone for their family. Eleanor thought back to when Daisy was born. They thought she wouldn't make it, but the little chipette had proved everyone wrong. She was growing up just fine.

"Which book would you like?" asked Miss Warner, showing Daisy the selection of books stacked on the little yellow bookcase.

Daisy hummed. "Do you have _Martha Speaks_? That's my favorite."

Miss Warner smiled and took the book Daisy requested off the shelf. "Mine too."

Daisy smiled, beginning to feel more comfortable.

"Alright, boys and girls," said Miss Warner as the class began. "Let's gather on the magic carpet for story time. Our new friend Daisy picked out our book today."

"Hi, Daisy," said a little redheaded girl with pigtails. "My name is Lexi. Do you want to sit by me?"

Daisy nodded and sat on the rug with her new friend.

**000 later on the playground 000**

"Hey, Daisy, watch this!" shouted Darius, a boy in Daisy's class. He quickly crossed the monkey bars. "Tada!"

"Cool," said Daisy.

"That's nothing," said Jacob, a chipmunk who was Daisy's age. "I can do it backwards."

"Oh, yeah?" asked Daisy, folding her arms over her chest. "Let's see."

Jacob only made it halfway through before losing his grip. He felt to the ground with a thud.

Daisy ran to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," said Jacob with a weak smile.

"Good," said Daisy, helping Jacob up.

Jacob blushed as he touched Daisy's hand. Daisy blushed as well.

"Ok, boys and girls. It's time to come back inside for our nap," said Miss Warner.

Daisy let go of Jacob's hand and the two ran inside.

**000 later that day 000**

After the nap, the kids played with the toys inside the playroom. Soon it was time for their parents to come.

"Daisy, your Daddy, is here," called Miss Warner.

Daisy ran into Alvin's arms. He held her close to him and kissed the side of her head. "How was your day, princess?"

"Good," said Daisy with a smile.

Alvin picked up Daisy's backpack and carried her to his car to go home. When they got there Eleanor was cooking dinner.

"There's my little girl," she said hugging Daisy. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yes. I get to go back tomorrow right?"

Eleanor laughed, remembering how Daisy didn't even want to go originally. "Yes you do."

"Did you make any new friends?" asked Alvin.

"Let's see, there's Lexi, and David, and Jacob…"

"Some of those sound like boys names," said Alvin.

"Alvin, she's in preschool!" groaned Eleanor.

"Yeah Daddy. Boys have cooties anyway," said Daisy, scrunching her nose.

Alvin ruffled Daisy's hair. "Go put your bag by your bed."

When Daisy left the room Alvin went over to Eleanor and wrapped his arms around her body. He kissed her cheek. "How was your day?"

Eleanor sighed. "Mr. Wilson is thinking about cutting some of my hours. I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I know that's not what you wanted to hear."

"Don't worry," said Alvin, squeezing Eleanor. "We're not struggling anymore. Everything is going to be fine."

"I know, I just worry about being about to help provide for our family."

"Hey, if I had it my way you'd be a stay-at-home mom and I'd live off my music, but things haven't turned out that way for us."

Eleanor began to cry. "Am I a good enough wife for you?"

"Of course! Why would you think you aren't?"

"Because I can't make enough money to support us. I can't give you more children…."

"Stop talking like that, Eleanor. I love you and I'm just happy to spend my life with you."

Eleanor smiled and lay her head on Alvin's chest, then Daisy came back into the room.

"Daddy, will you play a game with me?"

"Of course, Sweetie," said Alvin.

Alvin sat in the floor with Daisy and played until dinner was ready. He had never been so happy in his life. He had an amazing wife and a beautiful little girl, and he was only twenty-years-old.

**000000**

**I know it was short, but I hadn't updated in forever. REVIEW! be honest, but nice**


	3. Time

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated. Life happens, y'know. **

**In case you're wondering, yes I did name Jacob after the **_**Twilight**_** character. As much as I hate and I do mean HATE to admit it, **_**Twilight**_** is my guilty pleasure. I mean I'll still make fun of it and think most of it is stupid, but I love the character Jacob. Taylor Lautner playing that part is a major bonus. He's just so freakin' hot. The movie **_**Abduction**_** helped me find my inner fangirl. I would watch anything…even **_**Dora the Explorer**_** if he was in it.**

**Chapter Three: The Chipmunks and Chipettes spend quality time with their siblings. Daisy continues to flourish at school. **

**000000**

_***flashback***_

_Theodore was up and about early preparing breakfast for his family. Brittany slowly entered the kitchen._

"_Th…Theo, I have to tell you something," she said tearfully._

"_What's wrong, baby?" asked Theodore, moving to his wife. _

"_I…I think I might be pregnant," said Brittany._

"_What do you mean you think you're pregnant?" asked Theodore. He didn't mean for it to come out harshly, but it did._

"_I missed my period, Theodore," replied Brittany. _

"_Are you sure it's not just a little off."_

"_Considering this will be the second time I've missed it no."_

"_Why haven't you mentioned this to me before?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Did you think I'd be mad?"_

"_I don't know, Theodore," said Brittany, rather annoyed by his questioning. _

_Theodore pulled Brittany into a hug and kissed her cheek. He silently held her in his arms for a moment. He could feel Brittany sobbing against his shoulder. _

"_Shhh," he soothed, stroking Brittany's hair. He kissed her cheek again. "It's ok, Brittany. Everything is going to be fine."_

_Brittany looked up at Theodore. Her voice was frantic. "But Theodore we can't afford another baby right now. We can barely afford to take care of the two we already have, not to mention ourselves. Oh, Theo, what are we going to do?"_

"_Brittany, you need to calm down. We're not sure if you're really pregnant yet," said Theodore. _

"_Don't be stupid Theodore. I know my body, and I know our luck. Of course I'm pregnant!"_

_Theodore smiled softly. "Well if you are, this much stress isn't good for the baby."_

_Brittany turned away from Theodore, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're right."_

"_Mommy! Daddy!" laughed Jamie and Joel as they suddenly ran out of their bedroom._

_The twins latched on to Theodore's legs. Theodore bent down and scooped his children into his arms. _

"_Good morning my precious little ones," said Brittany, kissing her children's foreheads. _

"_Mommy, you've been crying," stated Jamie._

"_Are you sad?" asked Joel._

"_No, Mommy is just fine," said Brittany, rubbing her hand over Joel's cheek._

_Brittany smiled and began to think about her first pregnancy. She was shocked to learn she was pregnant in the first place, let alone having twins. She thought of how she fell in love with Theodore in the process, and how much she loved being a wife and mother even though she was still so young._

_Theodore looked into Brittany's eyes. He too was thinking about Brittany's first pregnancy. He was so afraid when he learned he was going to become a father. He was surprised by how being a father came so natural to him._

_Perhaps having this new baby wouldn't be so bad after all._

_***end flashback***_

"So, it's official, huh? Brittany's really having another baby?" asked Alvin, as he and his brothers talked one afternoon.

Theodore nodded, though he seemed in a daze. "Yeah."

"Are you ready for that?" asked Alvin.

"I guess so. I mean I have to be right," said Theodore weakly.

"You make it sound like Brittany being pregnant again is a bad thing," said Simon

Theodore sighed heavily. "It's not like I'm not happy about this. I'm just shocked. We were so careful."

"I guess it was just meant to be," said Alvin. He chuckled softly. "You know you could have another set of twins."

"Shut up! We really can't afford one more baby right now, let alone two," said Theodore.

"Calm down, Theo. I was only joking," said Alvin.

"Sorry," murmured Theodore.

"You know we'll help you out all we can," said Simon.

Theodore shook his head. "I can't ask you to help me out. You have your own families to think about. We'll make it somehow."

"You didn't ask. We're offering," said Alvin.

"We can at least give you some hand-me-downs," said Simon. He chucked softly. "Although most of Timothy's clothes were Joel's to begin with."

"You guys are awesome," said Theodore.

"Hey that's what brothers are for," said Simon. "We're always there for each other."

Alvin smiled. "To listen, to give advice, and sometimes annoy."

"Well, if that's the case then you are the best brothers ever," laughed Simon.

"Having the twins was the best thing that ever happened to me," said Theodore with a smile. "It made me realize how much I loved Brittany, and it helped me to get over Eleanor and Alvin being together. This new baby is going to make our family even better."

"I'm glad you can think of it that way," said Alvin. He sighed softly. "You're blessed you can have more children."

"Have you and Eleanor considered adoption?" asked Simon.

"No we want to keep Daisy," said Alvin with a smile.

"You know what I meant," said Simon.

"Yes I knew what you meant, and yes we have considered it, but we can't afford. Eleanor thinks it upsets me that we can't have more children and I won't lie….sometimes I do wish she and I could have at least one more baby, but it's not worth the risk of losing Eleanor or having something go wrong like when Daisy was born so early."

"What would you do if she did get pregnant again? I know Eleanor doesn't believe in abortion."

"Neither do I," said Alvin. He sighed. "I'm considering a vasectomy."

Theodore spit out a bit of soda. "Dude why?"

"Because I don't want to risk getting Eleanor pregnant," replied Alvin.

"But you're so young. Will a doctor even do that for someone our age?" asked Simon.

"I have consultation during my lunch break on Tuesday," said Alvin.

"How does Eleanor feel about this?" asked Theodore.

"I haven't exactly talked to her about it," said Alvin.

"Why not?" asked Simon. "This is a major decision. I think your wife should be in on it."

"I know. I'm just waiting for the right time to tell her. I mean, this isn't the sort of thing you just blurt out," said Alvin.

"Hey, it's your decision," said Theodore. "I know Britt would be furious with me if I kept something like that from her."

"It doesn't take much to make Brittany mad anyway," said Simon, with a laugh.

"Watch what you say about my woman," said Theodore, playfully punching Simon in the shoulder.

Theodore knew better than any of them that Brittany had a short fuse. You combined that with the hormonal changes her pregnancy was causing and you were in for it.

"What are the girls up to today?" asked Alvin.

"Same thing we are," said Simon. "Nothing."

**000 meanwhile with the chipettes 000**

"Oh, I'd forgotten about this one," said Brittany, pulling out one of Jamie's old dresses out of a storage box. It was yellow with little pink daisies scattered over it. "Wasn't this Daisy's too?"

Eleanor nodded. "It was. She was so tiny then."

"Our babies are growing up so fast," said Jeanette. "Soon they'll be starting school, then dating, then graduating high school and going to college, and getting married, and having babies of their own."

"Hopefully in that order," said Brittany. "I know we've made it just fine, but I don't want my kids to have to struggle like I have."

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way," said Eleanor.

"Doesn't Daisy already have a little boyfriend?" asked Brittany.

Eleanor laughed softly. "Don't say the word 'boyfriend' around Alvin. Daisy says that Jacob is her best friend. They're the only chipmunks in their class so they've really connected well."

"How sweet," mused Jeanette. "I think it's great Daisy is finding friends so quickly."

"Daisy has a great personality. Plus she's so social just like her daddy," said Eleanor. "Always singing and bouncing off the walls, getting into some sort of trouble."

"I wish Jamie was more like that. Around us she's just fine, but when I try to get her to spend time with other children she's so shy."

"Maybe she'll grow out of it," said Jeanette. "Theodore grew out of his shyness."

"I'll say," murmured Brittany.

The Chipettes giggled. Theodore had always been so soft spoken and innocent compared to the rest of their group. Now he was becoming a father for the second time.

"So, Brittany are you going to let the twins start preschool next year?" asked Eleanor.

"Theo and I haven't really talked about that. I'm not sure we can afford it," said Brittany.

"We weren't sure about that either, but the owners of Esther's Garden were very understanding about setting up a payment plan for us," said Eleanor. "And it's really not all that expensive to begin with."

Brittany sighed. "Jamie and Joel do adore the kids at church. It would be great for them to spend time with kids their own age."

"The people that work there are so sweet," said Eleanor.

"Kate Warner is one of Daisy's teachers right?" asked Brittany

"Yes," said Eleanor. "Daisy just loves her."

"Kate works in the church nursery on Sunday's doesn't she?" inquired Jeanette. "She's the only person outside our family that Timothy will go to."

"She is great with those kids," said Brittany. "I'll talk more about it with Theodore. With a new baby on the way we'll have to do something. Theodore can hardly handle two children let alone three."

"You know you might be having another set of twins," said Eleanor.

"Don't even joke," warned Brittany, touching her stomach.

"I can't imagine you with four kids to take care of," said Eleanor.

"Five if you count Theo," said Brittany with a soft giggle.

**000 at Daisy's preschool 000**

"I like your picture Daisy," said Jacob, pulling a blue crayon out of his art box.

"Thank you," said Daisy. She smiled and took a moment to admire the flowers she was drawing. She looked over at the house that Jacob was drawing. "I like yours too."

"Thanks. This is my Nannie's house," said Jacob. "My daddy is in Iraq and my mommy is in Heaven, so I live with her now."

"Oh," said Daisy quietly. She wanted to know more about Jacob's family, but didn't want to say something to upset him. She had never met anyone, that wasn't a grown-up, who didn't live with their mom and dad, let alone someone who had lost a parent.

Jacob smiled at Daisy, as if he knew what she was thinking. "It's ok. My mommy was sick for a really long time. My dad said that she's happy in Heaven because she gets to watch me grow up and see all my t-ball games. She couldn't do that before, because she was too sick."

Daisy managed to smile. Jacob was her first friend, outside her family. She knew she would learn more about him the closer they got and she looked forward to that.

**000000**

**Finally it's done. REVIEW! be honest, but nice**


End file.
